comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Undead Issue 2 - Terror Part 2
Days of Infection: Day 7, Number Infected: 795 (Metropolis, Metropolis Police Department, 5:52 PM)(Guardian (Jim Harper) arrives at Police Commissioner Henderson's office and begins to talk to him) Guardian: Okay, Henderson I am here, what's the lead that you have for me? Henderson: The lead is what we believe to be the location of the people causing the abductions. Guardian: Believe? (Henderson takes a deep breath and exhales) Henderson: Believe because every man I sent there has yet to come back... Guardian: Where is this place? Henderson: The place is the Suicide Slum. Its where most of the disappearances have occurred. Guardian: Why are you telling me this and not Superman? Henderson: We've tried to tell Superman, but we haven't been able to talk to him, because he keeps leaving before we get the chance. As for why we told you its not just because we could contact you, but because you know the area from when you patrolled it years ago. (Guardian looks down with a look of sadness) Guardian: Yeah, i do know the area... Henderson: So will you go there, Guardian? (Guardian looks at him and smiles) Guardian: You kidding? Nothing could keep me away. Days of Infection: Day 7, Number Infected: 802 (Metropolis, Suicide Slum, 6:42 PM)(Guardian begins walking around the Slum as he thinks) Guardian's thoughts: God it feels like I haven't been here in... (Guardian sighs and stops walking) Guardian's thoughts: Right, I've never been here before the original Jim Harper patrolled these streets not me... I'm just the clone, the shadow, the knockoff who's pretending to be a ghost... (Guardian looks at his shield and sees his reflection) Guardian's thoughts: No, I may not be the original, but I am not just a clone, I'm also a hero and as long as '''I'm alive I am Guardian.' (Guardian returns to walking when he hears a strange noise) Noise: ''arrrrrrrrrgh... Guardian: What the Hell. (Guardian goes to where the noise came from and finds the entrance to the sewers that appears to have been forced open) Guardian's thoughts: Why do all the crazies go to the most disgusting places they can find? (Guardian then enters the sewers) Days of Infection: Day 7, Number Infected: 806 (Metropolis, sewers below Suicide Slum, 7:09 PM)(Guardian walks through the sewers searching) Guardian's thoughts: Well Guardian it may not have been the best idea to go into the sewers just because you heard a strange sound that may or may not have been the sound of a pipe bursting. Its also possible the sewer entrance may have been broken for a while and no ones come to fix it. I should probably just cut my loses and continue the search top... (Guardian hears a loud noise from further down the tunnel) Noise: ARRRRRRRGHHH... Guardian's thoughts: Well that was not the sound of a pipe bursting. (Guardian runs down the tunnel to the noise to find a small room full of people that appear to be sick) Guardian: Oh my god... Person #1: arrrrgh... (Guardian runs to the person and tries to help them up) Guardian: Are you okay? Do you know did this to you? (Guardian tries to move the person, but the person turns around and bites his shoulder) Person #1: MMMmrrfff! Guardian: Arhhhh! What the Hell!? (Guardian pushes the person back and as he does the other people get up and move towards Guardian revealing them to be severely decayed, like corpses) Guardian: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! Corpses: Arrghh! Guardian: STAY BACK, STAY BACK GOD DAMMIT! (As the Corpses move closer Guardian makes a break for it running away) Guardian's thoughts: God dammit, I know I shouldn't run, but there's no way I could take all of them on with my shoulder like this. I need to get back to the surface and tell Henderson that there's a group of diseased cannibals down here. (Guardian makes his way to the sewers entrance when he loses his balance and falls) Guardian's thoughts: Oh god my body feels like its on fire... What the fuck did those people have. (Guardian tries to get up, but fails) Guardian's thoughts: What the hell is happening to me..? My bones feel like their each one ton... (Guardian vision begins to blur) Guardian: Am I dying? How is this possible I... feel... so weak... (Guardian looks at his shield and sees his reflection) Guardian: Got to warn them... (Guardian puts his finger into his wound and coats it in blood and begins writing something inside his shield) Guardian: There... that should do it... if I am dying then at... (Guardian cringes in pain) Guardian: ... at least I'm not dying in vain... (Guardian begins to laugh) Guardian: Hehhh heehhh hahaaha... I my not be I tried Jim... so don't be mad at me when we meet on the other side... (Guardian's eyes close and he lets out one last breath and dies) (Metropolis, Suicide Slum, 7:38 PM)(Guardian gets up and shuffles way from his shield and makes his way down the street making an inhuman sound) Guardian: Arrghhh... Days of Infection: Day 7, Number Infected: 807 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Thirteen